I Do
by lesipiratecat
Summary: a songfic featuring Tibbs and the song "I Do" by Colbie Caillat. pure fluff and slash and Tibbs cuteness!


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or the song. Credit for NCIS goes to CBS and Bellisarius. "I Do" is by Colbie Caillat, and I am not using this for any kind of profit, just my enjoyment.

Author's Note: this is my first songfic. I hadn't originally thought I'd ever write one but I heard this song and thought of Tibbs. So I figured I'd try it out. Hope you enjoy!

Note: lyrics are in italics

~~~~NCIS~~~~

_It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

Tony was sitting in the Bossman's basement for what seemed like the millionth time that week. He sat on the stairs and watched as Gibbs worked on some kind of wood project. A book shelf to be exact, for McGee. The probie's apartment had recently burnt down. Tim had been devastated to find all his belongings destroyed, especially his tricked out computer system. They had all been there to support him. He had been living with Ziva in her apartment while he got over his grief and found a new place to live. They had all bought a few things for their friend move into his new place and make it homey. Ducky had given him some cooking ware, a sofa that had previously been in his mother's house, and some books. Ziva had gotten him a new king-sized bed frame and mattress as well as some lamps and picture frames. Abby was working on filling the picture frames with pictures of all of them as well as Sarah and Jethro (the four-legged one), as well as his new iPod that she had bought him. Vance and his family had given him a PS3 and some video games. Jimmy and Tony were combining their efforts to get him the best damn computer system ever as well as an all-new entertainment system complete with a 45 inch flat screen TV and surround-sound speakers. Gibbs had built him a new kitchen table, a dresser, a desk for his computer, a DVD/CD cabinet, bedside tables, and the huge bookshelf he was finishing up now.

The whole thing had caused Tony to seriously reconsider his life. Tim hadn't been home, thank God, when his apartment building had burnt to the ground; he'd been with Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony as they decided to eat dinner at work, together, after a rather disturbing case that had shaken even Gibbs up. That's why, when he got the call, they had all gone with him to see the scene for himself. A few things had crossed Tony's mind about that. What if Tim HAD been home, if they hadn't gotten the case to begin with or he had chosen to go home after the case instead of finding comfort in his friends, his family? He could've gone straight to bed, been woken up by the flames, and trapped in his apartment while it burned to the ground. Tim would've been all alone, no one to help save him. What if he had been there and injured? Tony was Tim's medical ICE contact. But what if Tim didn't have Tony or his NCIS family? He would've had to grieve all by himself. He wouldn't have them to watch his six and be there for him, comfort him. They all were suddenly very grateful they had each other; they'd never take each other for granted again. But it didn't sit right with Tony. He started thinking about if that were to happen to him. He thought about dying alone, without someone being at his side forever, holding him at night, taking care of him when he needed it, without someone to love him and for him to love to love back.

Not too long ago, he'd had another one-night-stand with a girl who meant nothing to him just to prove to himself he was something he wasn't. Straight. Truth was, Tony was gay. He had always been gay, he just couldn't admit it. All the women; they were just distractions. Distractions from the man he really wanted all along. Gibbs. But the fire had convinced Tony, he needed Gibbs to know how he felt. He didn't know how Gibbs would react, but he knew that if he reacted the way Tony hoped he would then Tony would have everything he ever wanted. He just had to try.

As if sensing Tony's thoughts, Gibbs stopped carving designs in McGee's bookshelf and turned to him, "Tony. This is the like eighth time, you've shown up at my house this week. You got somethin' on your mind?"

_You make me wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I could live without it, I could let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

Tony took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Yah Boss. I do," He paused, trying to think of how to say this.

Gibbs lifted one eyebrow before impatiently barking, "Spit it out DiNozzo!"

Tony stood up from the stairs and came to stand in front of Gibbs. Seeing how messed up Tony was, Gibbs let go of his impatience and looked back into the younger man's troubled green eyes. Tony could see the genuine concern for him shining in the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen, the ones that he had dreamed of many times. Suddenly, all thoughts were wiped from Tony's mind. He had no recollection of what he had wanted to say. Instead, he chose to show Gibbs what was on his mind. He surged forward, putting his hands on the side of Gibbs' face to hold him still, until their lips met. Tony felt Gibbs stiffen, but he didn't pull away nor did he push Tony away. So, heart pounding incredibly hard and fast in his chest, Tony kept their lips together to see what would happen. It took a long minute, but finally Gibbs relaxed, sighing audibly and bring his arms up to wrap around Tony's body. He pulled Tony closer so their bodies were flush against one another. Tony's hands moved to the back of Gibbs' head to spread his fingers through the soft, salt-and-pepper colored hair. As he gently dragged his nails through Gibbs' hair, the older man hummed in appreciation and opened his mouth. Tony took the opportunity to press his tongue into the older man's mouth to taste him. He tasted like coffee and a taste that was purely Gibbs. Gibbs' tongue started wrestling with Tony's as they started heavily making out. Gibbs pressed his body against Tony's to move him backwards until his back was against the work table. Tony gasped into Gibbs' mouth as he gently slammed into the table, "Gibbs."

As if that one word had unleashed something in Gibbs, the older man suddenly lifted Tony up onto the table. Tony was only too happy to go with it, and he leaned down slightly to keep his lips in contact with Gibbs'. He wrapped his legs around Gibbs, earning a low growl from the older man. Gibbs gently pushed Tony back until he was leaning against the wall, his body following after him, lifting one knee to the table top then the other. Tony moaned as their bodies were pressed against each other once again. Tony's hands slid down Gibbs' body, reaching down to grab his butt and squeeze. Gibbs gasped into Tony's mouth, so Tony did it again. Gibbs pressed his butt harder against Tony's hands in response, grabbing tightly to Tony's hair. He pulled gently so that Tony's head was tilted enough that he could kiss down Tony's jaw line and neck. Once he made it to his pulse point, Gibbs latched his mouth to Tony's skin, sucking and biting hard enough to mark Tony as his. Tony groaned loudly, loving the slight pain when Gibbs' teeth bit down, and he squeezed Gibbs' ass again unconsciously. As Gibbs kissed across his collarbone to suck on the other side, Tony slid his hands upwards, under Gibbs' t-shirt, needing to feel skin against his fingertips. He gently ghosted his fingers up Gibbs' sides, making the older man shiver and bite down somewhere at the back of Tony's jaw. Tony continued up to Gibbs' shoulders and back down his back, feeling the muscles the older man had. Gibbs nibbled on Tony's ear, earning himself a hum from the younger man he was straddling. Tony dragged his nails over Gibbs' hips, causing another shiver and growl.

Gibbs brought his lips back to Tony's for a heated, deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled once again as they tasted each other's mouth, breathing the same air, the breaths of one another. Tony's hands didn't loosen their grip on Gibbs' hips while Gibbs hands had drifted from Tony's hair to his chest. Gibbs could feel Tony's pounding, erratic heartbeat under his palm. They were both panting into the kiss by now, feeling slightly lightheaded. Tony was the one to break the kiss for fear of losing oxygen and passing out. Gibbs didn't seem to mind as he rested his forehead on Tony's as they panted. Gibbs also gently sat down on Tony's lap, making them both aware of just how aroused the other was.

When Tony had enough air, he asked, "Did I get what was on my mind across?"

Gibbs chuckled, "In a matter of speaking."

Tony looked into the blue eyes, hoping to convey all the love he felt for the older man, as he said, "This whole thing with Tim, it had me thinking that I should stop pretending to be someone I'm not. I don't wanna be alone Boss, but it's more than that. I want to stop hiding my true feelings. For you. I am crazy in love with you Gibbs. Please say you love me back."

_Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
_

Gibbs looked into the green eyes staring back at him, lit with so much love and a little fear. Truth was he had loved Tony since Baltimore. The fact that Tony seemed straight as an arrow, he was engaged at the time they met and then after that had ended, after Gibbs had taken care of him to keep him from spiraling into depression, and Tony started chasing women like it was his job, had kept Gibbs from making any move on Tony. He had chosen instead just to be Tony's boss, mentor, friend, and protector. And now that Tony was here, under him, confessing he loved Gibbs too, Gibbs felt like he had been given the greatest gift. The last line Tony spoke had been full of so much hope and fear that Gibbs couldn't help but wrap Tony in his arms and pull their bodies as close as possible. He knew Tony had a horrible track record, but so did he. He didn't care. He just wanted – no, needed Tony to be his.

He pulled back away to look into Tony's eyes and say, "Yes Tony. I am in love you too. Always have been. Always will be."

A huge smile came over Tony's face as he heard the truth in Gibbs' voice and saw the love in the blue eyes. With that, Gibbs pressed his lips back to Tony's in a gentle yet searing kiss. He felt like he never ever wanted to stop kissing the younger man beneath him.

_So can we say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_

_What more can I get myself into?  
_

_You make me wanna say_  
_Meet my family, how's a family?  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

_And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you_

Over the next six months, Tony and Gibbs worked out their relationship. They went on dates often, came out to their NCIS family, Tony moved in to Gibbs' house, and they made love as often as they could. Gibbs told his father about them dating and Jack welcomed Tony into the family immediately. Tony had left his own father a few voicemails saying he and Gibbs were together now, but they had yet to hear from him. Neither man could remember feeling so happy or in love before. They and everyone else knew they were perfect for each other. So when Gibbs gathered Abby, Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, and Ducky a couple of days before their six month anniversary to ask for their help to pick out a wedding ring and help make the proposal amazing, they were all beyond excited to help.

By the time the day of their anniversary came around, Tony knew something was fishy. Jimmy, Ziva, Tim, and Abby couldn't stop smiling widely at him every time they saw him. Then Jimmy would rush off as if avoiding him while Abby would only talk to him about evidence. When Tony would ask why they were smiling and looking at him like that, Ziva and Tim would immediately look away and change the subject. Gibbs and Ducky were the only ones acting normal, but when he asked them what was going on, they would just say, "Nothing Tone. I wouldn't worry about it." and "Nothing my dear boy! It must just be spring fever! You know I knew this lad who..." But Tony knew something was happening, and he was getting frustrated that he was out of the loop. So when he went home with Gibbs that day, he collapsed on the couch and let his head fall back so he could look at the ceiling.

"What's wrong babe?" Gibbs asked, coming to sit next to him.

"I don't know!" Tony exclaimed exasperated, "Abby, Tim, Ziva, and Palmer have been acting weird all week! It's driving me crazy!"

Gibbs smirked a little bit, satisfied that Tony had no idea what was coming. Then he plastered on a concerned boyfriend face and said, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath? I'll even add bubbles for ya." knowing Tony wouldn't be able to pass up a bubble bath.

Tony looked over at Gibbs for a moment, as if trying to figure out if there was an ulterior motive. Then he smiled slightly, "Okay."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him upstairs, pressing a button on his phone in his pocket without Tony noticing. He pulled Tony into the bathroom, turned on the water, and grabbed the bottle of bubble bath stuff, squeezing a generous amount into the tub. Then he turned to Tony and pressed a kiss to his pouty lips. Feeling Tony smile into the kiss, Gibbs reached down to unbutton Tony's suit jacket and then slide it off his shoulders. When Tony reached for Gibbs', Gibbs smacked his hands away. Tony chuckled at his boyfriend's bossiness, but let his hands fall to his side. Gibbs lifted his shirt over his head next then reached for the belt. He undid it and pulled Tony's pants and boxers down, letting go of Tony's lips. Dropping to his knees, he saw Tony was half hard. He loved how it didn't take much for him to turn Tony on. After a moment of thinking, Gibbs immediately opened his mouth and started sucking Tony's dick; a few more minutes would give everyone more time to set up anyway.

Tony moaned and threw his head back as Gibbs' mouth wrapped around his cock and started licking and sucking slowly up and down. Gibbs knew just how Tony liked it so he flicked his tongue over the head, dipping it into the slit and tasting Tony's precum. Then as he moved down, he ran his tongue around the sides of the shaft and scrapped his teeth against it every so often. Tony slowly moaned, his hips starting to shake with pleasure. Gibbs grabbed onto Tony's hips so he could increase his speed. Moving up and down Tony's cock, loving the moans and gasps he was getting in return, he sucked and licked, his cheeks hallowing out. Soon, Tony's hip started thrusting uncontrollably. Knowing how close Tony was, Gibbs shoved Tony's cock all the way down his throat. Tony squealed and his hand tightly grabbed Gibbs' hair, holding the older man in place. Gibbs swallowed a few times uncontrollably and grabbed Tony's balls with one hand. As he rolled them in his hand, he hummed which he knew would push Tony over the edge. Tony shouted, "Gibbs!" as he came down his lover's throat.

When Gibbs pulled off Tony's not flaccid cock, he noticed the bathtub was filled with bubbly water. He reached and turned off the faucet before getting to his feet. He pulled a relaxed Tony close to him and helped lower him into the tub. He then rolled up a towel and put it under Tony's head as well as turned on Tony's iPod that was plugged into his iHome. He bent over and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Tony's lips. Tony smiled dreamily up at him and said, "Love you."

Gibbs smiled back and said, "Love you too. Now you just relax and I'll be back in a bit to join you."

Tony smiled and relaxed farther while Gibbs left. Gibbs closed the door behind him and rushed down the stairs and out his back door. Thankfully, the whole team was there, setting up in the places Abby had given them. Tim and Jimmy were just finishing setting the scene. There were fire sticks leading in a straight line from the back door then set up in a circle with white Christmas lights twisted around them and connecting them. In the center was a table that was covered with a white table cloth, two candle sticks, and two sets of plates and silverware. Ducky had set the table up. Ziva had already set up the music and was off closer to the house at another, longer, table placing a bottle of wine in an ice bucket while Abby was setting up the food. Unable to talk them out of it, it was agreed that Ziva and Tim would be their waiters while Abby, Palmer, and Ducky would hide inside to await Tony's answer.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby called softly, "Where's Tony?"

"He'll be busy for a bit longer. I didn't think you guys would get set up so quickly," Gibbs chuckled.

"Never underestimate the power of teamwork Jethro," Ducky chastised.

"We're ready when you are Boss," said Tim.

Palmer and Ziva nodded in agreement. Gibbs smiled at his family, never more happy to have them. It didn't long for Tony to come looking for him. "Gibbs?" he heard the man he loved call from inside. Jumping into action, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky rushed to hide in Gibbs basement while Ziva and Tim went to stand by the table with the food. "Hello?" Tony called again, apparently hearing the closing doors and footsteps. Gibbs stood in the aisle of lights, tapping his pocket for the gazillionth time just to be sure the box was still there, and waited. Finally, Tony figured out he was alone in the house and saw a dim glow from the backyard. He came to the door, "Gibbs?". Then he gasped when he saw the set up. He looked around with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Oh my God," Tony whispered. Then his eyes came to Gibbs who stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Happy anniversary Tony," Gibbs said quietly before kissing Tony softly.

When he pulled away and grabbed Tony's hand to pull him towards the table, Tony gasped, "You did all this for me?"

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled Tony's chair out for him. As the younger man sat down, Gibbs said, "Well I had some help."

Tony stared at Gibbs, "They didn't..."

"Ah. But we did," said Ziva coming with the wine. Tony's shocked gaze went to her now as she poured the wine into their glasses. Ziva giggled, "Close your mouth Tony. You look like a bob fish."

Despite himself, Tony said, "Cod fish Ziva." Ziva just rolled her eyes as Tim came into view with the appetizer, garlic bread and cheese sticks. Tony gasped, "You two Tim?"

Tim just smirked, "All of us Tony. We all helped your boyfriend pull this off."

Tony smiled widely at them. Ziva and Tim went away while Tony and Gibbs ate some appetizers, then brought them their meals. Tony and Gibbs talked a bit, but mostly Tony was just too shocked to say anything. Finally, Tim and Ziva brought out the dessert and went inside to spy through the window in the kitchen with Abby, Palmer, and Ducky. Gibbs finally couldn't wait any longer. As Tony started eating the chocolate mousse, Gibbs reached over and took Tony hands. Sensing the seriousness in Gibbs' body language, Tony swallowed his mouthful then placed the spoon down and looked at Gibbs expectantly.

Finally, Gibbs started speaking from the speech Abby, Ziva, and Tim had helped him write, "Tony. We've been together for six months now, but it feels like we've been together forever. When I brought you to NCIS, it wasn't just because I saw the talent in you and because of Danny; it was because I wanted you with me even then. I wanted you to be my partner on the job. I wanted you by my side, watching my six and me watching yours. I wanted more than that but I was willing to settle with that. Then you came to me and kissed me and told me you loved me and I felt like my heart had finally come back into one piece. I knew then that I could never be without you ever again. So what I'm trying to say is," Gibbs slowly dropped to one knee and pulled out the box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a stunning, yet masculine slender gold ring. Tony gasped, his eyes wide as the full moon. Gibbs continued, "Anthony Douglas DiNozzo Jr. Will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, Tony launched himself onto Gibbs and attacking him with kisses. A few tears ran down his face and he shook as he shouted, "Yes! Oh God! Yes! I will marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." As Gibbs slid the ring on Tony's finger, they both chuckled as a loud round of cheers came from inside the house.

Thirty years had passed since that night. The wedding had been the celebration of the year for the NCIS family. Gibbs was a ripe eighty years old while Tony was seventy. It was a wonder both of them had managed to live to retirement, that they hadn't been killed on the job. God only knows how many times they'd come close. But no matter how bad it got, how many times they'd almost died, Gibbs and Tony were still madly in love. Their love had passed the test of time, and now they were sitting in their rocking chairs, reading the newspaper on the back porch. It was such a cute sight, two old men, sitting next to one another, passing pages of the newspaper back and forth as if connected through mind, body, and soul. Both men couldn't be happier that they'd gotten to grow old together.

As if thinking the same thing at the same moment, they looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Tony spoke first, "Love you Gibbs."

Gibbs leaned forward to kiss Tony, careful not to dislocated his hip again, and said, "Love you too Tony."


End file.
